


Peace

by Holmes_n_Moriarty



Series: This is a nice feeling. [2]
Category: Gintama, Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also please read the tags, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Senju Tobirama, But doesn't think is possible, Cause he's a PRAGMATIC MAN!!, Heavy Angst, Hmph! Omega, Izuna IS tired, Izuna is like he wants hashirama ALOT!!, Izuna needs a hug, Izuna-centric, Just saying please don't sue me!!!, Kakashi x beta, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oh! Also the yorozuya will make their appearance in the later chapters, Omega Uchiha Izuna, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slow Burn, They r important, Too many tags too many, Torture, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty
Summary: Peace? What is peace? What does it look like? He is not even sure if he has made peace with himself. People say that to achieve something, you have to make yourself believe it. Does he believe in peace? How does being in peace with oneself like?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: This is a nice feeling. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847728
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Peace - I

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This is the 2nd part of the series of 'This is a nice feeling.' I hope you will enjoy reading this. I have been nervous about the rape scene because this is my first time writing it but my beta said it was fine and not to stress myself out. Dunno. Hope you all have fun reading it.

'Shit.' 

  
  


And dodged the _Kusari Fundo_ by a hairbreadth. Then again jumped a good five foot away from his opponents, all the while wondering why him. Wait. He knows that. Sighs. And grips his _katana_ more firmly.

  
  


He was just doing his daily patrols by the border, with five other clan members, when they were being attacked. He won't admit it but he was caught off guard by their attack. Sure, there have been many disagreements between the clan since _Nii-sama_ was inaugurated into being the clan head after their _Otou-sama_ demised but never this. The Hagoromo clan were known for their viciousness, off and _even_ on the battlefields. Being allies (or allied) and clan heir he has seen with his own eyes how _vicious_ they can be. 

  
  


He blocked the _Tekko-kagi_ with his _Katana,_ dodged the _Kusagana_ aimed for him from behind and kneaded the one in front of him on his stomach, resulting in the Hagoromo shinobi to stumble backwards and fall on his knees. That being taken care of for the moment, he turned slightly and counted through his peripheral the number of Hagoromo shinobi. He cursed under his breath. There were eight of them including the one still on his knees. It's eight Hagoromo shinobi against him. The other members of his clan, all dead. It didn't take a genius to know that they were after him. 

  
  


Panting harshly, Izuna adjusted his stance. He has to keep fighting till reinforcements arrive. Having kept the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ activated for so long, his chakra was dwindling for an alarming rate. But he has to keep going _, Nii-sama_ is one of the best sensors he knows, he must have known something off about his chakra by now. The only problem is for how much longer he would be able to hold them. He was tired. The only thing he has been doing is dodging them. 

  
  


"Surrender Little Phoenix, you are injured and surrounded." One of them said with an ugly sneer on his face. He was clearly an Alpha by the smell and looks to be the _Danchou_ . He scoffs. Of course. How stereotypical. The Alpha was also the one Izuna has been trying really hard to avoid fighting. The smell was not significant, like his _Nii-sama's firepassionnight_ or Ha- he buried that thought before it can resurface, at least not during the middle of a fight where he is not sure if he will come out alive or not. So, he did the only thing he did best, is to sass back. He snarls 

  
  


"Are you scared that you all can't take me down? Because if you do, I understand." Added with a sarcastic snort for extra effect. 

"Why you..." He fisted his weapon free hand, the other one holding a _Kama._

Izuna smirked "Looks like your manly pride has been bruised" then widened his smirk "Good."

"You and your brother are just a nuisance. The Uchiha clan has lost its viciousness upon your brother becoming clan head but no more. We will show the Uchihas and also the Senjus, how battles are fought. And starting with you just seems right. _Shizoku,_ make sure to destroy his eyes beyond repair." 

  
  


It was followed by a chorus of agreement. 'His… eyes…? Shit' Then all of sudden he was being attacked from all sides. Hurriedly forming the hand-signs.

_Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger ……_ " **_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_ ** **"**

He shouted which was followed by a huge ball of fire coming out of his mouth. The five shinobis in front of him being taken care of, he positioned his _Katana_ and turned behind him to fend off another shinobi with it but it was clear that Izuna's skills surpassed the other shinobi’s. It took a great amount of chakra out of him from using the _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_ and now engaged in a sword fight while fending off two more of them. Not to mention the other ones who most likely must have recovered. He gritted his teeth. He just has to wait a bit longer. A _Tekki-kagi_ pierces through his left shoulder. _Deep._ And he screamed, then the next he knew, his eyesight had been blurred from something being thrown towards his eyes. 

  
  


Alert, his mind helplessly supplies _Metsubushi._ 'No!!' He wanted to shout but he was not able to, the pain was too much to bear. He was so lost in his pain that he didn't realise until both his arms and legs were caught in chains, most likely by _Kusari Fundo_ or _Kusagana._ Someone harshly gripped his hair and pulled it back, making him bear his neck. It took all of his will power to not whimper and expose his status as an Omega. So, he tried for a more neutral face to settle on, which he knows it's far from the expression he is making at the moment. Someone moved close to his injured side of his shoulder and brutally grasped it.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" 

He was sure that if not for the hands holding him, he would have toppled over already, and must have been rolling and kissing the earth. With the situation he is in, he can't do anything but scream, because it _hurts._ His everything _hurts._ His body, his eyes, his scalp and even his legs. _But_ especially his _eyes._ He is sure that he is blind now, with his chakra low, bloodied clothes and his body slowly starting to feel numb. 'This is my end.' he thinks 'Goodbye _Nii-sama…'_

  
  


"Now… you wouldn't think that we would leave you all alone here. Right?" Someone said right next to his left ear. This time, he was not able to prevent the full-body shudder breaking out of his body. He vaguely registered that it was the alpha with the not the significant smell, and the one he was trying so hard from the beginning to not be in closer proximity than it was necessary for in a fight. Because if someone can expose his identity, it would be him, and he didn't want his _Nii-sama_ to know it _this_ way. 

  
  


"Sweet dreams~~" The alpha said, and before he could interpret it, he felt something _hard_ hit his occipital and he was knocked out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he first felt consciousness, he was feverish, his eyes throbbing or the socket where his eyes should have been. He carefully touched, where there should have been a hollow gap of an eye socket, instead he felt the rough textured of cheap bandages hastily wrapped around it. Next, he checked for any injuries and found that they had been healed even though poorly. What he didn't find surprising was the chakra suppressing seals and his right leg bound to the, he supposed is a wall in the far end. He was so weak, he was not even able to panic, and couldn't recount when he lost consciousness again. 

  
  


The next time he woke up, something was roughly pushed towards him. Too tired to be wary or even a bit of self-preservation, he touched and tried feeling the object and found out that it was food served in a battered up plate. Not having enough energy, he pushed the food away, he again lied down on the gathered straw. As soon as his head hit the straw, he went out like in a light. 

  
  


He seems to have lost the sense of day and night. What day it was or time. The only thing he did was to forcefully get up from where he laid down, eat whatever they gave him, because the first time when he had not eaten, they had forcibly pushed it down his throat. Not caring that his body is too weak to handle the solid food and that he had vomited right after they left him alone, and again lie down for the next time they serve the food. Izuna could smell the stance of his own waste perpetrating in the cell. Well, he had concluded that it was a cell. Also, it must be one of their clan's secret hideouts that the Uchihas didn't know about or his _Nii-sama_ must have already found him. 

  
  


Immediately he could feel tears gathering on the place where his eyes should be. At least the bandages have absorbed all the tears. But he can't cry, he has to have hope that his clan _no,_ his _Nii-sama_ would find him because if he doesn't… taking a deep breath from his abused lungs, he exhales and pushes the dark feelings from his thoughts. He still doesn't want to confront the reality even though he considers himself a pragmatic man. But it was especially in a situation where hope was the only thing keeping him intact and from losing his mind. He was still feverish. At first, he thought that maybe he was coming down with something, which seems quite logical, what with his weakened state of the body, but oh how wrong he was.

  
  


It was not until when the Alpha visited him that the real reason for his feverish state came to him in full force. But it was too late. His body immediately reacted to the presence of an Alpha, even his smell he found before to be quite offensive was now very _very_ captivating. 

  
  


"Ahh…" He moaned and blushed. He had never really gone through heat before, always on suppressants, so, this all was new to him. The moan he made was loud but in this empty underground hideout, it should be in the underground what with the lack of sunlight, it echoed and made it much louder than it should have been. 

  
  


"Tsk tsk tsk. Look at you. All dirty and moaning. Who would have thought that The Little Phoenix would be an omega of all things."

  
  


Izuna can hear the sound of the opening and closing of the bar, and also the sound of footsteps nearing him. So he tried to move his weakened body towards the far end of the cell's wall, making him look smaller in the process. He hears a scoff.

  
  


"Pathetic." He snarls. This near his smell is stronger and lets out a whimper. "Oh look at you, where have all your cockiness gone ?" He can hear the smirk in his voice. Then the Alpha comes closer, by the breath fanning him, the Alpha is right in front of his face. Suddenly, the Alpha brutally clasped his chin with his thumb and forefinger, digging so painfully that Izuna would be surprised if it didn't draw any blood. He was starting to feel dizzy again. From the pain and the smell. He lets out a whimper again, this time louder and more pathetic. Harshly his chin is yanked upwards, probably towards where the Alpha's face is. Then move it left then right like he was examining his face. 

  
  


His captor hums, "I have to say that for all your fierce battle progress and sharp wits, you have quite a delicate face, Little Phoenix." The last part was almost purred out and Izuna shivered. His body reacting to an Alpha's compliments towards him. He feels another hand touching his bangs, forehead and finally resting on his cheekbones but not before caressing it. 

"Nnng…" 

"Oh, getting aroused by just my touch, already eager. So willing to please. So eager for an Alpha's knot." 

  
  


At hearing those words Izuna's whole body freezes. Time seems to stop. Did he hear that right? No. No, it can't be. He must have heard it wrong. 

"No…" He manages to utter.

"Hmm, why so stiff Omega? Are you scared? Oh don't tell me, is this going to be your first time?" All of a sudden, his captor starts to laugh like a true maniac. The panic he tries to put a distance between them but then the Alpha just loses his grip on his chin and roughly pulls him forward by his ponytail and throws him to the hard, cold ground. Izuna cries out in pain. 

"Tsk, you truly are pathetic. Do you think you can get away from me? Huh? Do you? Well, sorry to destroy your little fantasy Omega but no one is going to come after you. This hideout is used as a torture chamber for our enemies and one of the few that the Uchihas don't know a hair about. Your _Chakunan_ or should I say your dear _Nii-sama_ as you so like to address him, won't be coming to rescue you anytime soon or most probably _never._ My men made specially made sure of that. Let's see what the great Uchiha Madara will do when he finds out that his precious _Otouto_ and _Atotsugi_ is missing." Releasing his grip on his hair, he stands up and kicks him on the left side of his stomach, making him roll over and positioned himself in a cocoon. 

"We, the Hagoromo clan, will show the Uchihas how a true war is won. And for that, you are going to play a vital role in it by telling us about the clan's secret. In the meantime, no one said that we can't play for a bit, right? I will have fun deflowering a pretty omega like you."

  
  


The Alpha turns and leaves the cell, hearing the sound of the cell's door being shut.

"Make sure to clean him up properly. I don't want to get infected by anything and change his bandages. We don't want him to die now." He hears him say to one of the guards and the said guard's " _Hai!_ Zankoku- _sama"_

  
  


And then everything is quiet. No sound except for the _Danchou_ or Zankoku- _sama's footsteps._ Then for the first time since his capture, he lets himself cry freely. Big fat tears falling down his face from the bandaged area. He curls more tightly on himself. Scared, cold, lonely and his hope dimming by the second. His weakened body lures him into a deep slumber. 


	2. The Uchiha Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND DISTURBING AND/OR MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES, INCLUDING GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT.  
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

"I can't believe we are doing this." 

That's the first thing he hears when he gets up the next time. 

"What are you doing?" He manages to say when he feels them pulling his shirt, and tries to wriggle away from them. But then someone grasps his throat and throttles him. It hurts.

"Look bitch! We don't want to do this either! But Zankoku- _ sama  _ had  _ ordered  _ us when he visited yesterday!" The one grasping his neck shouted. His foul mouth and spits made him nauseated. 

"We are doing our duty, and it's about damn time you do it too. You have been nothing but a nuisance." Someone else to his left said, then pauses, he feels like thousands of ants are crawling his body, with the intensity he is being leered at. "And who knows, maybe when Zankoku- _ sama  _ has no use of you, he will be generous enough and give you to us." Then laughs out loud, like he just said a very nice joke and the others too join him. He can make out three distinctive noises inside his cell and two others outside, probably guarding the cell. It's wartime, no one can be a bit too cautious. This is a bad situation for him.

  
  


_ Slap.  _ His head falls to the side and blood comes oozing out his mouth from the force of the slap. "If you are thinking about getting out of here then you better have a death wish.” It was the remaining member of the trio, who slapped him. They told him to stay still, so they could do their job. After a few futile attempts of him trying to escape the ministrations but only making it worse. They deemed him clean enough and dressed him in a thin and revealing kimono. 

  
  


They taunted him some more but soon left him alone, chained and his heat getting worse. He was lucky that all of them were Beta. Normally Betas couldn't smell the distinguishing smells of Alpha and Omega. Even when on rut or heat except if they have mated with them. Lovers who have not mated knew that their partners were in rut or heat by their rut or heat cycle, behaviour and other stuff.

  
  


Resting his head on his knees, he thought how his  _ Otou-sama _ would be disappointed in him. It's been a week of his imprisonment, he had heard the guards discuss one another. Also that their  _ Danchou  _ will be visiting tomorrow. He curls more on himself and thinks how his life has come to this. 

  
  


So deep in thought, he was startled when the food was shoved towards him. Carefully he started eating it. After finishing the meagre meal, he lied down on the straws and tried to sleep, knowing that if no water was served to him, he would have to go without it for the night. But he was feeling very uncomfortable because of the heat. He has never experienced heat before so he doesn't know what to do to deal with it. Soon his breaths were coming in pants. He started sweating a lot more than before. 

"Nng...ugh…" 

It hurts. He gasps and touches himself down to feel that he is already half hard. If from what he had heard and researched on his own, is when an Omega goes into heat, they lose their senses and the only thing in mind is to get fucked and to get a mate. Izuna doesn't want that. He doesn't want to waste his life to someone he doesn't even love or even know anything about. He sobs. He wants  _ Nii-sama.  _ He spent the rest of the night sobbing and moaning. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next time he gets up he feels a presence inside his cell and immediately tries to stand up, but he whines when he feels something slid down his ass. 

"Look at you, already whining like a good whore ready for an Alpha's knot." 

He comes and kneels in front of him, clutching his jaws tightly. He shivers and moans when he feels him breathing down his neck.

"So eager, so beautiful, just like a  _ Ningyō  _ doll." And lick his earlobe. Izuna gasps and tries to get away from him. But he just uses his other hand to place it around his waist. Clutching his jaw tighter, his captor bites him hard, hard enough to draw blood, also just a hairbreadth away from his scent gland and also where lovers bite when going to mate. His breath hitches. Then he feels him licking off the blood.

"Try anything and I will break you beyond recognition. Understood." He said it right next to his ears, and he whimpers. He hates himself at the moment. He hates being weak and helpless but that's what he is right now. Being in full mercy of a dangerous Alpha. Izuna's mind is a mess at the moment. When the Alpha pulls him on his lap, Izuna goes willingly without any fuse. He is too weak to fight and he knows it, and being near an Alpha is making him dizzy with want. It's torture. He is slowly losing his mind to pleasure. He moans and then his mouth is invaded by a foreign tongue. He doesn't want to admit it but this is his first kiss and he couldn't help but get angry. So he does what he can and bites down his tongue  _ hard.  _

  
  


The Alpha  _ howls  _ and throws him harshly to the floor. He lands on his backside and instantly feels dizzy, so much that he has to lay down. Panting he can hear the guards coming inside the cell ready to protect their  _ Danchou.  _ Even though with the heat-induced mind, he can't help but feel triumphed but at last it was short-lived. 

"Zankoku- _ sama  _ is-"

"Shut up and leave us alone! I told you not to come and interrupt us!" He shouts, his voice a bit slurred, probably from the blood. He smirks to himself.

"Bu-"

"I said LEAVE US ALONE!!" He roars.

He can hear the retreating footsteps of the  _ shinobis.  _ When they are both left alone, he feels the Alpha turns to him with so much KI and mixed with his scent, he starts to whimper. 

"Looks like being nice won't do. Well, I suppose it was my fault to think that you will go down and pliant like a normal Omega."

He tightly seized his hands and threw him on the straws he usually sleeps in and yanks his only piece of clothing, tearing it apart and forcibly took both his hands to grip it in his own bigger hands. With his other hand, he brutally forces apart his legs and settles between them. 

"You think you can one-up me. Omega. Did you? I will make sure that you regretted what you did and not to look down upon an Alpha like that." He whispered. 

Izuna was now openly crying. This was too fast for him, he couldn't handle it.

"No! No! Let go of me, you rapist!" He cried, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Cry all you want Omega but no want is coming to save you." The Alpha growls and looks at his leaking hole. "All wet and ready for me." 

Then he positioned his cock and forcefully entered him. Izuna's mouth falls open in a silent scream, tears falling down his face. Back arching, he sobs, he moans, he pants, he does everything an Omega would do in a heat-induced phase, fucked by an Alpha. And not any other Alpha but a strong one. Sob. That's what he has always wanted right? To be treated like an Omega. He should be happy. Happy. Happy… 

  
  


"Alpha…" 

"Huh? You like this. Yeah? Treated like a whore. Moaning for an Alpha to fuck you up."

The Alpha bends down to bite one of his nipples and almost draws blood. He arches his back, feeling euphoria, and screams for more. More. More. More… 

"Please A-Alpha! I want- I want your knot. Ah. Please!"

  
  


But the Alpha does the opposite, stops mid-thrust and fully pulls out from him. Izuna, feeling empty, cries out. Crying for the Alpha to take him, but the Alpha just smirks darkly at him. 

"This is for what you did earlier, bitch." And starts to get up but Izuna shakily shoots up towards him and grasps his legs, falling all over himself.

"D-Don't, please don't leave me here, Alpha. Give me-me your k-knot. I-I will be g-good, please don't leave me." He pleads, but the Alpha just kicks him on his chest, making him hit his head with the floor if not for the straws, stands up and turns away from him after some shuffling. But Izuna could not register any of it. Only knowing that a potential mate rejected him and it hurts, this feeling of getting rejected. He curls to the side and cries for Alpha to come back but can only hear the sound of the cell door closing. 

  
  


He tries masturbating himself but it's not enough. That night he cries himself to sleep not having the energy to do anything and only able to drink the water provided in a dirty bamboo because he was feeling so thirsty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I caused any discomfort. It was not easy for even me to write this too but I have already given warnings at the beginning of this chapter. If you have read it, it was on your own volition and I won't be held responsible.


	3. A Glimpse of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Yorozuya...

It went like that till his heat was over. The Alpha will come and go as he pleased. Sometimes cumming inside him and sometimes not, the latter was more frequent than the former though. Izuna would cry and beg but nothing happens, it was pure torture of a weak for him, but when he regained his consciousness he was at least a bit relieved that the Alpha was the only one to do him. The first thing he noticed, how sour he was. He also remembered from his foggy memories how they had tried to question him but he didn't give away any. He was a  _ Shinobi _ and one from a very  _ conservative  _ clan and not to mention that he wouldn't have been able to anyway because the only thing that time was in his mind was to be knotted. He gulped at the thought, dread suddenly filling over, he isn't… no that can't be and firmly shakes his head. That seems to have been a mistake because of his current state he was hit with a bad dizzy spell. 

  
  


He was still a bit disoriented right now because he is sure anyone in his position right now would have been tearing up or anything along that line, however, the only thing he felt is a certain hollowness in his pit of the stomach and nothing else. He was numb, not feeling or caring about whatever happening around him. Even the guards didn't shout or hit him anymore when he didn't eat, he was just a shell of his former self before all this fiasco. 

  
  


It was another week when something seemed to happen. The day started as it usually did, him getting up from his half-conscious state, refusing to eat than sitting in the corner in a phase - their  _ Danchou  _ has not visited him since his heat - then suddenly the guards started to move frantically. Confused, he strained his ears and can hear the sound of a fight occurring near the entrance of the hideout, he has heard enough of the  _ Shinobi _ footsteps resounding while being captivated that if given a chance he knows he could find his way out. But how much he tries the chains of his legs doesn't budge. 

  
  


The two constant  _ Shinobis _ guarding his cell have moved from their positions, he instantaneously registers that the sound of fighting has ceased. He gulps, he doesn't want to hope, could it be… no, he firmly shakes his head. 'No Izuna, don't think like that.' He's a  _ Shinobi _ , he has to think pragmatically, even though he wants it to be his  _ Nii-sama,  _ he can't have that luxurious notion and prepares himself, there may be a chance that the intruding clan are the enemies of the Uchiha clan too, however, un- 

"Stop wherever you are!" One of the guards shouted. Izuna freezes, breaking out in a sweat, that chakra… even though with a suppressant he can feel them, so strong, except no, this strong chakra signature only belongs to one person.

"Who are you all?!" Everything was serene for a few moments, so much so that if they were outside, they would have heard the crickets sing, and then he can hear one of them mumble something.

"What?!"

"I said 'We are the Yorozuya'. 

The wind blew by and again everything was still. "The yorozuya?" The other guard said this time, phrasing it like he expected to be corrected. 

" _ Hai!  _ Yorozuya  _ desu~~"  _ This time, all three of them said it together.

'What?'

The guards regain their bearings immediately and by the sound of the clashing of their armours prepares for a fight.

"Whoever you all are, prepare to say hello to your dead relatives  _ fuckers!!" _

Then instantly there is a fight occurring in front of him, but as the fight progressed, it has been clear that the Yorozuya, as they call themselves, are winning with ease. Nevertheless, he starts freaking out when he hears someone trying to break open the bars of his cell. 

  
  


He scrambles himself away from near the bars and tries to press himself as much as possible with the begrimed wall. Yet the man -by the sound of his footsteps- stops just barely inside the cell threshold and cautiously stands there.  _ Huh. _

" _ Ano… _ Izuna- _ san?"  _ Izuna stiffens. His mind goes a mile a minute with thoughts of different scenarios. 

"Err… that must have come out wrong- you mean you have got a wrong impression of-" he was cut off by someone pushing him so hard that he was thrown against the wall he was pressed to. Izuna doesn't know how stilled he can be. 

"Che! Shinpachi you idiot!" The voice is of a girl, they are strong, he doesn't know about this 'Shinpachi' guy but the girl is strong. Have to, to be able to throw someone from just a punch and it sounded like she did it effortlessly. He couldn't take them, not without his chakra and he was still to recuperate properly from the heat. 

"Hello…"  _ Huh.  _ "You must be Izuna- _ san  _ correct?" How do they know his name? "I'm Kagura - _ aru _ but you can call me  _ Jouou-sama."  _ What? But the girl simply continues " I'm sure you must be scared - _ aru _ but we promised that we have come here to rescue you." 'Rescue… me…?'

"But why…?" His voice has still not fully recovered yet. Here the girl seems to hesitate to say something however the guy with the powerful chakra beat her to it. 

"We heard about you from your clan, that you have gone missing and well, you are also quite famous in the Land of Fire. Eh, Little Phoenix." His tone is, there is no other word but, bored almost disinterested.

"So you are- you Yorozuya are here to help my clan find me?" That's must be it, nonetheless, he can't trust them, they are too strong and scary. 

"No, we were just passing by and thought to spend the night here." He sweatdropped, forget whatever he said, these people are weird. 

"Gin- _ san!  _ Kagura- _ chan!  _ This is  _ not  _ the way you talk to someone like that!!" The Shinpachi guy a few feet beside me shouts, his voice a bit muffled, must be probably from covering his nose to stop it from bleeding. But he cringes from his voice. 'He should also apply his own advice to himself.' he darkly thinks. 

" _ Ano  _ Izuna-san please come with us, we will get you out of here and you will also be safer like that. This place is surely not good for your health." And he thinks he must be wrinkling his nose while saying so. Izuna tilts his head partly to think this offer through and partly to think that even with minimal everyday conversation, he is able to predict what a person must be doing with his facial expressions while talking. Interpreting social expressions is exhausting.

'Whatever' he thought, 'it's not like I'm gonna survive if I stay here.' Even so on the outside, he shows caution. "If I go with you, how can I be sure that you will keep your promise of keeping me safe?" He can't take any chances here, he is too weak, if they decide to upped against him, he will be easily overpowered and he knows it, even though it stings to admit.

"You can come with us or not, it's up to you. No one told us to rescue you but we did because we wanted to. Now, it's upon you to decide if you want to go with us or wait here till the reinforcement comes, though it seems unlikely for them to come so soon as there were no survivors to do that. But with your  _ Shinobis _ , it's never so sure." He said it detachedly. But what stood out the most is…

"Your  _ Shinobis?"  _ He said, confused.

"Oh yes!" The Shinpachi guy shouted. Ugh. His voice! "We are not  _ Shinobis  _ but  _ Samurais  _ from the Land of Iron." He said it proudly. Well, at least he can understand the proudness, but other than that the group is plain weird. Again, the only girl of the group or Kagura, beats him on the head, but this time it just sounds like a bum on the head, albeit harder than people normally do.

" _ Oi  _ don't bring me to your level Shinpachi!" Then he feels a set of eyes on him, "I told you right that I'm  _ Jouou-sama aru? _ Don't let this idiot trick you to think otherwise."

  
  


Well, at least he knows that he won't be down with these idiots around him. Delicately, he shrugs his shoulders back, what with him pressed against the wall, then putting his hand behind the wall for balance, he carefully pushes himself forward to stand a little properly, fighting the dizzy spell, and looks at the general direction where the group must be standing. He states, 

"I will not be your prisoner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't off putting.


	4. Did he or did he not dig his own grave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**新しい仲間**

Izuna has kept his guard up all through the travel, he wasn't going to trust some  _ Samurais  _ so easily, honours or not, he doesn't want his situation to worsen and with his luck this past few weeks he doesn't want to take any chances. But so far nothing has happened, he has been waiting for the slip in their act of a bunch of goofballs, yet so far the only thing even remotely threatening to happen is when that guy who obviously seems to be the leader of the trio,  _ trips  _ onto something and the sound of something cracked can be heard. __

"Shinpachi are you ok  _ -aru _ ?" The Kagura girl asked, concerned. 'Shinpachi…?' But then the 'real Shinpachi shouts from behind.

"The heck are you sprouting about, Kagura- _ chan!  _ That's my specs! Not  _ me!"  _

The two of them are now fighting over the thing called 'specs' or whatever it is. The only thing on his mind was that these people are really weird. Nonetheless, that was not what he was most weirded out about. It was the guy who  _ tripped  _ over. Izuna was so  _ shocked  _ that he stopped and angled his face in his general direction- when he was sure that it was  _ that  _ guy- open-mouthed since  _ this _ was the man whose presence was on par with his  _ Nii-sama,  _ not to mention that he kinda reminded him of someone he  _ did not  _ want to remember and so if he did his very best to ignore the man then no one said anything about his odd behaviour. Not to mention  _ he is blind. _

  
  


He was getting exhausted and it frustrated him to no end. He was still too weak from his time as a prisoner, not to bring up the fact that he is heavily panting, and is sure, he was the reason the guy with the hilarious chakra has stopped and told them they will stop for the night. Even though he was met with weak protests from both his companions, Izuna's gut feelings told that it was more out of habit than anything else. Also, he doesn't know what he should be feeling about this, angry because he is still a capable  _ Shinobi _ yet also thankful for their generosity? 

  
  


He doesn't say anything, for the time being, too bone-weary from the short walk, just felt his way through both his hands and found himself a nice spot to settle down for the night. Nothing special, just a place beneath the tree, cause he's not confident enough that he would be able to climb the tree he is leaning against, and by the feel of it the tree is quite tall. He was just about to enter in slumber when he felt someone approach him, he stiffens, ready to try to leap on his feet, but was stopped by a soft,

"It's me Kagura - _ aru. _ " He relaxed a bit but not by much, however, he was shocked when he felt something pressed against his palm, it was…  _ Sukonbu  _ and some wild fruits, by the smell and textures. He was speechless, like sure they had helped him escape the prison but this? Now he honestly doesn't know what to feel about them. 

"Sorry, but we don't have anything else to offer." She said a bit sheepishly, Izuna snapped his head towards her or so he thinks, sorry? What was she apologizing to him? 

"Why are you sorry?" And he knows that if his voice was not so hoarse and hurts every time he so much as open them, he would have a squeak. But she just goes on uninterrupted, 

"I mean, we had money a couple of days ago but Gin- _ chan _ thought that it would be fun to lose all our this month's earnings on gambling  _ -aru _ ." The last part said with more heat in her words. Gin- _ chan _ must be the leader guy, but he has also heard Shinpachi _ -san _ call him Gin- _ san,  _ accordingly his name must have a Gin in it. Well, at least now he got a name to associate him with, he can't just go around and think of him as 'the guy' or 'the guy with the hilarious chakra or the one he mentioned just now, instead what comes out of his mouth is,

"Are you telling me that you all came all the way from the Land of Iron to gamble?" He queried.

"Yup!" She voiced it as if it was normal and safe for people to come and go from country to country during this era, and that also for something as ludicrous as gambling. Izuna doesn't know what to say after that, he doesn't want to be rude to his rescuers, but at the same time, he doesn't want to be more than in speaking terms. Kagura _ -san _ must have seemed to notice his inner turmoils, and said, 

"You must be really hungry, so eat up but if you don't want to or unable to, I can eat it for you, if I eat it you will be full too." He doesn't know but he gets this feeling that she must be eyeing his food almost hungrily before he can open his mouth to reply a loud sound comes from his stomach, and he knows he must be red till his neck, that's when he also realized that he is still in the same flimsy kimono he had on before his- thing. 

"Hahahaha!! Looks like I won't be getting anything extra to eat  _ -aru _ ." Kagura says and gets up from her sitting position, "but the still stands okay Izuna- _ san _ ." Then she is bidding him good night and he is again left alone with his own company. He quietly eats the berries making sure to not eat them all in one go, his duration as a prisoner has made him crave more for the sweetness for the berries, and the sourness and crunchiness of the  _ Sukonbu _ . The combination was weird but he had worse before. After he is done eating, he takes the waterskin to drink from it, noticing the waterskin after Kagura is gone. When he feels content, he carefully leans his head back upon the tree, mindful of the barks and let his mind drift in a semi-conscious state. 

  
  


The next day he can feel the warmth of the sunlight upon his body and it nearly makes him tear up, if not for the company he is with at the moment. As long as he can remember, his  _ Otou-sama  _ had always told them to never show their weaknesses to anyone even inside the clan compound, and mainly to him because of his biology. He can hear the sound of yawning and readying themselves for another day worth of travel. He too gets up and hears Shinpachi calling him up and telling him about a stream near for them to bathe in or rather for him to clean up, but the guy is being nice and he can at least appreciate that. 

  
  


The walk to the stream was not that far, they all came to a hold and started stripping themselves out of their clothing, he has situated himself a bit further from them, not wanting to bathe near strangers, rescuer or not and by their smell, he knows that all of them except for Shinpachi, who was a Beta, were Alphas, and good or not, he doesn't want to be near one, naked as long as he can get away with it. He was handed a  _ tenugui,  _ a  _ kamitsure  _ and a  _ yukata _ -which was way more better than the one he was wearing and covered a lot more than just his private parts- before him going his separate way to bathe. Though he is not sure whose it is, he doesn't complain about it, not like he has much room to anyways. 

  
  


He feels a large boulder not far from the group and settles himself behind it. Taking the dirtied  _ yukata _ off his body as fast as his worn-out body can, then deliberately walks towards the water with the  _ tenugui  _ and  _ kamitsure _ and dips himself in the cold water. He shivers at the feeling, just staying in it, and soaking and loving the feeling of the sun on him. Facing the sun, he sighs, feeling sad that he doesn't have his eyes anymore. He doesn't know what they had done to it, destroyed it? Or kept it as a treasure? Or maybe sold it? He doesn't know nor he wants to know. 

  
  


Maybe the before him would have been vengeful about it, but he now is too tired and sad -so, so sad- he just wants to be in his  _ Nii-sama's  _ embrace and invaded by  _ firepassionnight.  _ He doesn't want to think about his reaction about his biology, 'It can wait' he thinks resolutely and he keeps his mind to that, if he thinks more about it the more depressed he will be and he doesn't want that, not with this many strangers he's surrounded by. When he feels he stays long enough soaking under the sun, he starts to rub himself with the  _ tenugui,  _ waste himself and his hair, and just as deliberately gets out the water. 

  
  


Reaching the shore, he unfolds the  _ yukata _ and wears it after a few minutes of his body naturally dries up under the sun and gets up from there in search for a place with shades. Maybe a tree. They are still inside the forest, but when he was about to start feeling his way for a tree Kagura shouted for him to come for breakfast. Now that he thinks about it, he can smell the smell of fresh fish being cooked and mouth salivating at that. Abandoning his search carefully started making his way towards them after collecting his dirtied kimono and  _ tenugui.  _

"Izuna- _ san  _ gives this clothing to me, I will burn it for you, I mean, if you don't need it anymore, that is." Shinpachi said nervously, he must be rubbing his nape while saying it. He only tilts his head and passes him the  _ yukata _ , honestly, he is happy that hehe offered that himself for him, he still has the suppressant on him, so he can't use any jutsu and finding himself to make fire, blind just to burn an article of clothing is too much work. The  _ yukata _ he is wearing is a bit big on him and it doesn't have any distinctive scent, must be Shinpachi _ -san _ 's being the only Beta among them. 

  
  


He sits down a bit further than them, but they didn't seem to mind and hands him his share of freshly cooked fish and  _ Sukonbu,  _ they must love this stuff to save it in stock.

" _ Sukonbu  _ is really delicious right, Izuna- _ san?  _ It's my favourite because of it I always carry extras with me _ -aru _ ." She says and his thoughts are confirmed just like that. Though it surprises him that it's her favourite but still sharing with him, him a total stranger and a  _ Shinobi,  _ weird but kinda likes it. Then he feels something on above him and there is no sun trying to burn his skin.

"It looked like you were in uncomfortable trouble staying in the sun for so long - _ aru _ , so I thought to share my  _ kasa  _ with you. I always carry it with me cause my skin is too sensitive to the sun." She explains herself to him and he can just weakly nod. 

  
  


They all silently eat their fillings, after finishing, they are getting up again, this time he is walking with Kagura and under her  _ kasa.  _ Kagura _ -san _ is an Alpha, her smell says it all,  _ warmearthysour,  _ the last one has surely to do with her love for  _ Sukonbu.  _ She also has a hint of something but he can't quite point his finger to it, but it doesn't matter, he thought, since even being an Alpha he doesn't feel uncomfortable in her presence. However, he still knows next to nothing about Gin- _ something  _ scent or anything, he is such a mystery. And Izuna has never liked that. His rival is -or was, he doesn't know- Senju Tobirama. He has survived till now because of his quick wit and footing, always trying to one-up him, that sneaky bastard always has something up his sleeves and he has to avoid it and try to capture it with his Sharingan and learn it.

  
  


Knowledge was  _ everything  _ and now that he's blind, he's more than desperate. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


It has been more than a week of him staying with the Yorozuya, his health is getting better day by day, he still hasn't made any move or indicated anything about leaving them yet, and it seems like they too don’t have any problem with a handicapped  _ Shinobi  _ tagging along and not to mention an extra mouth to feed. Staying with them he also got to meet their  _ Sadaharu.  _ He was really shocked when he made the dog- er or that's what they told him, well, Kagura said it cheerfully but the other two responses were no better than a person readying themselves for their funeral, though he can understand them for it- as it was  _ so big  _ like a summoner dog, the way the Inuzuka clan are famous for. Nonetheless, other than that Sadaharu was really fluffy and doesn't seem to be too dangerous, even so, he can't say that the same sentiment is shared by Shinpachi- _ san  _ and Gintoki- _ san,  _ by the way, they sound ready to bolt any opportunities they get, and Izuna could do nothing but sweatdropped in pity. 

  
  


Thinking about this always managed to lift his spirits up especially when he thinks about Gintoki- _ san  _ then he would start to blush like he is doing now.

  
  


They were in an abandoned hut, it started raining when they were crossing this part of the forest and found the hut by luck. By the smell and whatever surface he could feel, he concluded that the hut had been abandoned long ago, probably was lived by some civilian family but fled away after the war this far, he felt sad for them, that they had to uproot their home just for the selfishness of the  _ Shinobis _ . That's what he had learned while staying with the Yorozuya, to be empathetic towards others no matter what, but the sad feeling vanished when he was invaded by the scent of  _ fiercesweetnight,  _ and his blush intensified. 

  
  


During his stay with them, he has learned about Gintoki- _ san  _ a lot, not  _ that much,  _ but enough and also about the rest of Yorozuya. Gintoki- _ san  _ was the  _ Danna _ , he is an orphan and has never known his parents; Kagura- _ san  _ used to belong to a  _ Samurai  _ clan which specialises in combat fighting but now she is the only surviving member along with her brother, whom she has just recently reformed their bond as family and siblings and that Gintoki- _ san  _ and Shinpachi- _ san  _ were the ones to save her when she was young and alone and she has stuck with them since; Shinpachi- _ san's  _ story was that she was saved by Gintoki- _ san  _ when he and his sister were attacked by loan sharks and how since then he has asked him to train Shinpachi- _ san  _ and he has followed him. 

  
  


Gintoki- _ san  _ was still a very big mystery though and he thinks that's what's so special about him, he remembers the day when Gintoki- _ san  _ first made a conversation with him. That day, it was really hot and they were near a small village and decided to look through the marketplace or in the Izuna case, stick to Kagura- _ chan  _ no matter what happens and not to stick out too much. He still didn't use any scent block on himself, and quite honestly he totally forgot about it, until it was too late. He doesn't know how it happened but he got himself separated away from the group and found himself all alone in some alleyway, thinking if he should wait for them or not wait and search for them himself. He’s a seasoned assassin and warrior, he could do it, when he was approached by three Alphas, their scent too pungent for his sensitive nose. 

  
  


He was given a small knife by Shinpachi- _ san  _ in case something like this happens, and he would be forever grateful for the insightfulness. But he failed to notice that among the civilian Alphas, there was one who was a  _ Shinobi  _ and he may be much better than before his time in the confinement but by not much. So it was easy to say that Izuna was fully under the Alpha  _ Shinobi's  _ mercy and he  _ did not  _ like it. Both his arms were locked behind him and he could feel bile rising up his throat thinking about what was about to happen to him, the Alpha's foul smell invading his own. He was starting to hyperventilate. 

  
  


That's when it happened, he could feel the Alpha's head was suddenly disjointed from the rest of its body and blood was splashed all over his back even most of it in his hair. 

"And here I thought you were playing hide-n-seek with us." It was the same deadpanned voice, from the person he has tried to keep his distance with and he… saved him.

  
  


"What? Thought that you were good at it but fear not, I'm very good at finding stuff." He said in that same inconsiderate voice and grasped his hand, upon the contact Izuna gasps softly and hastily covered his mouth. 

  
  


That day, he was given scent blockers and some heat suppressants pills. He could do nothing but silently accept them, Kagura- _ chan  _ and Shinpachi- _ san  _ have fussed over him when he and Gintoki- _ san  _ met them, him covered in blood, even Sadaharu was fusing but Gintoki- _ san  _ just left them and went somewhere to find them food. That night Gintoki- _ san  _ came to him and talked with him, he was dumbfounded at first, he was not able to sleep that night and just thought about his  _ Nii-sama _ when he came, laying his back on Sadaharu's fluffy fur and sat a few feet away from him, told him his name and about himself. He has already known about Kagura- _ chan  _ and Shinpachi- _ san  _ as he was quite close to them. 

  
  


Now here he was, the man that was constantly in his mind no matter how much he tried, cramped in a small space with no room to stress their tired body, at least by the sound of it, the rain seems to cease in a few minutes. Still lost in thought, he thought that if his heart was not already set for someone else, the person even without his Sharingan not with him anymore, he would have happily been in love with someone like Gintoki- _ san.  _

  
  


Then he felt it, and the earth started to shake. Was it an earthquake? But the way the others are readying themselves as if for a fight, answered his question. He gulps, he only knows two people in his life, now three with how strong Gintoki- _ san  _ is, who can literally cause an earthquake, just by raw powers and he doesn't want to encounter any one of them, and  _ definitely not both of them.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will izuna look good in short hair?


	5. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are liking the fic so far!!

The rain has finally ceased, but it was none of his concern now when he had a much bigger problem to handle. His companions must have also felt it cause they were all getting up and out of their temporary shelter except for Sadaharu who has become his _Shugosha_ during his stay with them. Izuna sighs, not wanting to meet his _Nii-sama_ yet, but he also knows that if he doesn't do that then it will be much worse than it's supposed to. With the last pet to Sadaharu's fluffy fur, he slowly starts to get up when he hears shoutings, most probably his _Nii-sama,_ though _what_ got him hurrying was to the voice of _Senju Hashirama!!_ What is _he_ doing here? _And_ with his _Nii-sama!!_ The only thing on his mind was 'What has happened during his absence?'

When he got outside, with Sadaharu by his side, the shouting got much louder.

"-one who has him!!!!" His _Nii-sama_ shrieked.

"Sorry, but we don't know what you are shouting about he-banshee." Gintoki- _san_ deadpanned.

"WHAT!!!" He was sure, _Nii-sama's_ shrieking was heard all over the Fire Country, it was just _too_ loud.

"He-banshee you are too loud - _aru_." Kagura- _chan_ chimp in.

"I will kill all of you!!" _Nii-sama_ shouted, no doubt preparing himself to swing his _Gunbai._

"Madara! You can't do that! They still have Izuna with them!" It was the voice of Senju Hashirama and he sounded worried?

"Th-"

"Izuna."

Izuna was so stiff, he was so busy listening to their shouts that he failed to sense that there was another person along with his brother and that another person was no other than _Senju Tobirama!!_ What happened?!

" _Otouto!!"_

"Izuna!!"

He cringes, he hopes his eardrums are still intact, then he can hear his _Nii-sama_ trying to run towards him but was stopped by Gintoki- _san._

"Get out of my way, you dipshit!!" _Nii-sama_ growled loudly, but by the sound of it, it doesn't seem like Gintoki- _san_ took his threat. Then he can hear the stroking sound of a brush on a scroll.

"Here." He said.

Silence.

"You fucker..." _Nii-sama_ growled.

"This is the total amount of his medication fees, food, services, etcetera, etcetera."

"How dare you to ask me after y-"

"Madara don't!"

"Gintoki- _san."_ He can feel eyes on his person, he gulps, but he braces himself and after taking a deep breath, says "Let my brother pass, I would like to talk to him." And after a moment "Alone. Please."

He can hear his brother first speaking in a hush with -most probably- Senju Hashirama before he can hear his _Nii-sama's_ familiar footsteps approaching him, he turns and heads towards the hut before his _Nii-sama_ falls in steps with him, and also the fact that it's embarrassing that he has a hard time navigating his way towards the abandoned hut. Though, he just swallows the embarrassment since it's his fault that the suppressant seal is still on him. Approaching the hut, he goes inside and sits on the far corner where he can't feel the sunlight on him and also the prying eyes of the people outside. Making himself comfortable, all the while his brother's eyes on him, knowing full well that it's going to take more than an hour for whatever they are going to discuss. Inhaling a lungful of air than steeling himself, he angles his head towards the general direction his brother is in and addresses him.

" _Nii-sama."_ He nods his head.

" _Otouto."_ His brother mimics.

"I-" He gulps, words betraying him. He can't do this, he thinks. He has been practising his little spiel knowing fully well that he has to face this, no matter how much he wants to ignore it. He is the clan heir or was? He is not sure but he knows when to face his responsibilities and when to not and this is something he can't disregard. He already has procrastinated more than it should be.

"Are you okay?" His brother asks him, his voice soft. Soft like the times when Izuna as a baby would go to his _Nii-sama_ , eyes red and puffy, too small to know and understand anything and it hurts. That his brother thinks that he is still that small, hopeless child though he really must look like that, blind and bandaged, fumbling steps and weak posture, he can't help it. He is just so tired to think of stuff like propriety of all things.

"I'm... I'm okay, as much as I can be at the moment, I guess."

"They didn't do anything unwanted towards you right?" His brother questioned with barely concealed anger.

"It's not them if that's what you think then." Izuna corrected, not wanting his brother to think the Yorozuya as something horrendous.

"I know." He stops short, he wasn't expecting to hear that.

"What?"

His brother sighs deeply. "I said 'I know' that it was not them who did this to you." He pauses, probably thinking how to continue and trying to formulate a kinder approach to a subject far from it. "I know that it was not them who did this to you, that it was the _Hagoromo clan."_ His brother pronounces it as if he has bitten into something sour when saying it. "We found pieces of evidence, they didn't even try to hide it well. Probably wanting us to _know_ that it was _their_ doing, kidnapping you, that is."

"...oh." Okay. "Does that mean the Hagoromo clan are no longer allied with us."

"No. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to find you, I-"

"It's okay, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your _Aniki,_ it's my job to protect you." Then he can feel _Nii-sama's_ hand slowly patting his head. Izuna wanted so badly to hug his brother but he refrained himself from doing it.

"I... I wanted to tell you something. It's- I mean, I'm not sure how to tell you but I think it's necessary for you to know it and I-I'm... I have thought a lot about it and it seems unfair to hide it from you, but the truth is that... is that..." He gripped the _yukata_ Shinpachi had let him borrow, so hard that a little bit more and it would tear. "I'm-" But he was cut off by _Nii-sama_ and what he said, made his heart drop to his stomach.

"That you are an Omega." His brother finished it for him. Finished the sentence that he had struggled to do it for his whole life. He took a deep breath. Words failed him, he could just sit there speechless , not knowing and understanding. His brother _knew_ but _how._ He had everything to hide it and was sure to never slip up then _how._ The hand still on his head slowly retreated but he was too lost in his own little world to even realise it.

"Izuna." His given name used by his brother jolted him out of his thoughts, _Nii-sama_ has never used his never before, _ever._

"How?" He wanted to know badly, he wanted to know how he failed in his cover. His brother only sighed as if by hearing his query aged him.

" _Oka-san_ told me before she died."

"Mama told you?" Why was he not in the known?

"Yes. She told me the day before she died, _Otouto,_ she knew- she knew that she was going to die by giving birth to Keiji, but she still did it." He can feel tears falling down, wetting his face but inside he just felt numb, he thought that mama confided anything to him, the way he did but looks like he was wrong. Of course, he will be, he was only a baby then albeit a baby who knows how to kill, even if she did, he would not understand her worries yet it still hurts. "She told me that you were an Omega but was hiding it due to something that happened centuries ago resulting in our clan treating any or all male Omegas with condemnation. She told me to look after you _Otouto,_ but I was confused as to how I was supposed to do that, I thought that it would be nice for me to not reveal that I knew the truth. I thought that you would confide in me one day but I was wrong and because of it, this happened to you. You getting kidnapped by our allies, thought I was doing the right thing but I... I failed you. I gave you more hurt than our _Otou-sama_ did and I'm really _sorry."_

A thud was heard in front of him and it startled him to realise that his _Nii-sama_ was _bowing down in front of him._ He too bent down and hugged his brother, not caring how weird it looked for someone to come in on them since this is what he wanted to do from the day he was kidnapped. The both of them were openly sobbing now, hugging each other tighter as it's been the two of them against the world for a long time now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't know how long they stayed that way but they only parted when Tobirama came and lightly knocked on the flimsy door. When it was time to part way with the Yorozuya, he had tried to persuade them to come back with them to the Uchiha Compound but they wouldn't agree to it especially since _Nii-sama_ had given them a mission to a Country beyond the Elemental Nation to retrieve a scroll with the promised that they will be paid a huge sum along with the addition of taking care of Izuna. He was sad, even though he spent only a few days with the Yorozuya, he got easily attached with the weird group. At least he has Sadaharu to keep him company, as the place his brother sent them was not appropriate for animals so large.

During their return journey, he could feel eyes on him and it amaze him how he was able to recognise it of being Senju Hashirama's, though to be honest, he knows the stare of Senju Tobirama as they had always face off each other on the battlefield and also being rivals, and not to mention he knows as he knows his name by heart what his brother's stares feel like but he can't explain Ha- _Senju's_ stare and he also doesn't want to dwell on it. So he does the only thing he is good at, which is to act and hide his inner feelings. Sadaharu is following them from the ground and so far the large dog is able to keep up with them and he feels pride warms his chest.

After reaching the area that divides their grounds, _Nii-sama_ and Senju Clan Head discussed something in hushed tone, they have been doing it a lot he noticed and also he doesn't know how to take all this close contact, brother has told him before exiting the hut after Tobirama had left them alone, of how the Uchiha and the Senju were now on temporary cease-fire because of him getting suddenly missing. Not to mention that they still don't know what would come out of this, and Izuna doesn't want to hope anything, so he just keeps quiet and goes along with whatever he has been informed.

During the discussions between the Clan Heads, he could feel Tobirama approaching him and he doesn't know how to react to that, so he makes sure to keep his face neutral and not to show anything outward, he has just been relishing on the feelings of him able to use his chakra again, after the suppressant seals were taken out from him.

"Izuna." Tobirama addresses him after coming to a stop a few feet away from him. It's good to know that him being blind didn't stop his rival from acting like his usual self.

"Yes." He nods in the direction where he could feel his chakra signature from.

"I would like to take a look at your injuries, if you may permit that is." He said in a matter-of-factly way as if talking about the weather. It took a lot for him to not show any outward emotion.

"And why you think I would allow a potential enemy to be close to my weakness." He retorted back.

"You may have only been missing for at least two months now and I would tell you that within these two months many things have changed. I'm not telling you to do it now but to do it when the time is right." He said.

"You don't mean the right time as in when the peace happens right?" He surely hopes not. But Tobirama surprises him with his answer.

"Yes." If Izuna had eyes he would have widened them and used his Sharingan to see if the _Shinobi_ in front of him was in fact his rival, but as it is, he has to make do with arching both his eyebrows.

"I never took you for an idealistic fool." He sarcastically voice out his thought, yet Tobirama doesn't take his bait but instead starts walking away from him, stops and says,

"I will be waiting for your response." And resumes his walk towards his Clan Head, he stays rooted in that spot and only pets Sadaharu's fur when he nudges his side for attention, still not moving.

After the talk about whatever is over he, _Nii-sama_ and Sadaharu make their way towards the Uchiha Clan Compound, where he is upon reaching taken to the _Iryō-nines_ chamber, where he was thoroughly checked but with how lacking their supplies and techniques are not able to help him anymore than how the Yorozuya did, which in his opinion was a huge relieve. But still had to stay there for many days, to which he lost count to, at least Sadaharu was allowed to visit him after his brother asked -demanded the _Shinobis_ healing him to do so, not to mention that Sadaharu is clean and way more intelligent than most humans he have the _absolute_ pleasure of acquainted with.

His weapons and most _importantly_ his eyes were stashed away and no one knows where it is. His brother -of course- wanted to go and tear down the whole Hagoromo clan if not being stopped by his clan members as it would have put them in a disadvantage but what shocking was how it was rumoured that the _Shuryo-sama_ of the Senju clan was also having similar thoughts as his brother. And maybe Izuna will take this to his grave but his heart skipped a beat when he heard the gossip.

After he was released from the _Iryō-nin_ chamber, he was quickly yet carefully taken to the main household and was prepared a bath for him, refusing the help of any of his maids to help him wash, he carefully took out the scent blockers his brother had helped him hide it and applied a generous amount after he washed him up.

At night after eating dinner which was all plain and simple because he was _still weak_ , he went to his room after bidding his brother good night, and a reminder of meeting the clan elders the next day, he closed the door but not before petting Sadaharu's fur, his _Nii-sama_ has not allowed him to keep him in his room, he pouted at that thought. Though, instead of retiring for the night, he sat on the _engawa_ of his room and just felt the cool air of the night caressing his face. The night was serene but his mind was anything but. The only upside to it was they didn't know what _actually_ happened while he was being held captive and he will make sure that it stays that way, as long as he can, if ever. A strong gust of wind blows his hair with it after it is over he grabs a handful of his hair, feeling the texture of it and remembers what the alpha had told him about his hair, humming he carefully lets his hair go and says something softly in the night sky.

"I should cut my hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would izuna look with green eyes??


	6. A different lifestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go~

It has been three months since his return to The Compound, and it's weird, he feels weird. At first, he didn't know how to act around his brother and his _Shizoku,_ but especially his brother. When he had first sat in front of the elders after he was deemed healthy enough by both the _iryō-nins_ and his brother, that is, he didn't know what to expect, it could have been anything but he never expected them to make him being an Omega a public knowledge, nevertheless with restrictions. 

  
  


He at first didn't know how to act around people who now treated him with a certain carefulness as if he was a frail thing made of glass and a single wind will knock or break him, not to mention, the expectation, now that he was an Omega people around him expected him to carry himself in a certain way. Also that he must have worn nothing else but intrinsically embroidered _Kimono_ , it was a really bizarre experience for him to not use his scent blockers and suppressants all the time, there were even moments where he will just tense up when someone was too close to him, expecting them to say something spiteful to him, but it never came. 

  
  


It was a surprise to him that the general Uchiha populace didn't know about the curse, and in a twisted way Izuna sometimes felt quite vindictive about it, ' _have they always been this oblivious when I have been suffering quietly_ ', he would think but would distract himself before the thought could go out of hand. His brother had tried to protest it but he knows that his brother also thought that it was a good idea when one of the elders suggested it, and the others soon followed suit and agreed to it and his brother's hands were tied at that moment. Sometimes, a person just has to admit defeat no matter how much they loathe it, and Izuna has loathed his life since he can remember. 

  
  


The Omegas of his clan may be untrained in the arts of _Shinobis,_ but he can't deny that they have a really cunning way of thinking and keeping themselves alive. He also didn't know that Omegas have their own codes and training and mannerism that they have to perfect, scattering his illustration of them being nothing but people whose job is to look pretty and gossip all day, though, it's not like he's wrong in that regard. 

  
  


Also, the fact that they were the ones who noticed the change in him, at first he was confused when Kiyoko- _san_ held the sleeve of his _Kimono_ in a way that indicated she wanted to talk to him alone, and he noticed how the others have lowered their voice, though subtle enough that only the ones trained to be a proper Omegas would notice, and didn't that leave a bitter taste in his mouth, yet he swallowed it and followed Kiyoko- _san,_ outside the room and through the corridors towards an empty room. First helping him to sit on the _tatami_ mat as if he was a glass doll, she stood up and carefully shut the _Shoji_ door but not before Ayame _-san_ -he knew it was her by her chakra signature- came inside and placed a set of _chanoyu_ , made him come to the conclusion that it was not impromptu but quite the opposite, she stood up and left just as silently as she came. 

  
  


Kiyoko- _san_ then sat in front of him and started arranging the tea, the way he likes, with a squish of lemon, he has to think that being a male Omega have their perks of and on itself, that he's sure that even _Nii-sama_ being the Clan head doesn't get. After making and presenting him the prepared tea, he took a few sips, then placing the cup on the condiment, lifted his face in her direction. To be honest, Izuna quite liked her scent, it was neither too sweet nor too musky, _cosychamomilefire,_ just like her, and during his time with the other Omegas, he can say that he was closest to her. So, here he is in front of her, waiting patiently to listen to why Kiyoko- _san_ bought him here because it won't be just to drink tea with him. He could feel her uneasiness through her chakra and it made him quite confused because as far as he knows Kiyoko- _san_ is the type of person who never hesitated and sometimes can be quite blunt too, so it caught him off guard. 

He sighs, looks like he has to take the matter in his own hands.

"Kiyoko- _san."_ He questioned softly, to not startle her too much out of her thoughts which she no doubts was in. He hears some shuffling and the sound of clearing her throat slightly. 

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for _Atsugi-sama."_ She says, demurely.

He sighs again, "You know that you don't have to act so formally in front of me right? I told you this many times, Kiyoko- _san."_

"I know that… but you are still the Clan heir and I'm just a lowly Omega, I can't afford to be so _casual_ with you, _Atsugi-sama._ You must understand, now you are not only the Clan heir but also a make Omega which are quite precious and should be treated with the utmost care, we are not of the same level to be casual." She explains, and on the inside, he can't help but feel vexed by her words, but he managed to keep a neutral face. 

"Very well. Then might I ask why have you brought me here in this room alone? Certainly not just to have me as your drinking partner." If he's being a bit sarcastic then he thinks that he deserved to be for a bit.

"The thing is…" she shuffles a bit more, "I just wanted to know when are you going to make it public knowledge." He tensed at her words. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to be getting it right. What should I make public knowledge? Me being an Omega? You know that it's already being made right, that's how everyone knew, Kiyoko- _san."_ She mumbles something under her breath and he gets this distinct feeling that she must be furrowing her brows.

"Does that mean _Atsugi-sama_ doesn't know?" She queries, with a strong hint of confusion. Now, it's his turn to be confused and furrow his brows.

"What is it, that I may not be aware of?" He said.

"About you carrying a child." She states, and it's like someone has struck him with a bolt of lightning. 

"What-what are you talking about, Kiyoko- _san?_ He asked, afraid for the reply.

" _Atsugi-sama,_ I'm stating the fact that you are pregnant and by the scent of it for quite sometimes now." Now she hesitates, "Had… had something happened to you more than you were letting on during your time as a captive, _Atsugi-sama?"_ She says it gently, her words are anything but.

"I-" he inhales deeply and composes himself, not wanting to crumble just yet, "Who else knows?" 

"No one has found out, in fact, I wouldn't have either if I haven't seen you vomiting after you ate your favourite food and being nauseated the whole time, but not to worry I was able to notice the changes in your scent because I knew, it's quite subtle so as long as no one knows they won't notice the change " The 'for now' was left unsaid. Suddenly getting up his feet, he manoeuvres his way towards the exit tuning out her startle reaction, he halts before opening the _Shoji_ door and without turning says,

"Not a single word." And left the room.

  
  
  


A week has passed since that incident and both of them had made amends, not like there was anything to make clear but still, right now he was in the engawa of his room petting Sadaharu's back, feeling the tips of his now short hair brushing his nape because of the light breeze. Tomorrow the official peace talks will be held between the Uchiha and the Senju clan on one of the neutral grounds, where he heard from one of the gossiping group of Omegas that the Clan head of the Senju clan had _literally_ grown a small hut type thingy for the peace talks, and he couldn't help the fluttering happening in his lower abdomen and the light flush dusting his cheek, which he was able to hide behind his _too expensive Kimono_ sleeve before one of the Omegas caught him doing with their keen eyes. 

  
  
  


He pursed his lips, he had written to Tobirama and sent one of his weasel summonses to deliver his letters, but if he replied to him, his summon is supposed to deliver it to Kiyoko- _san_ and to his surprise he got a response the next day. Now, not wanting to raise any suspicion among the Clan elders, he has made sure that he too was included for the party going for the peace talks. He just hoped that Tobirama was still interested in being civil to him, he had to, _Amaterasu_ it was so hard to convince his brother to let him join them for the talks. He doesn't know when others will start noticing his scent change and he wanted to make sure that day never comes, the fewer the people in the known the better. He still remembers how his brother has been adamant about him not being included in tomorrow's plan but Izuna was stubborn to a fault, not to mention he's a great negotiator unlike his brother, must to his chagrin, and reluctantly had to agree.

  
  


He thinks the reason it's taking so long for people to notice any change in his scent is because almost, no, all of them didn't know how he smelt like in the first place, and also it was subtle like how Kiyoko- _san_ had said. He leans his weight against Sadaharu and smiles slightly almost ruefully, not even _Nii-sama_ doesn't know how he actually smells, the only people to know are the members of the Hagoromo clan whoever was in the underground with him, the Yorozuya, and… and Senju Hashirama. 

  
  


He pouts, his feelings for the Senju Clan-head had not died down even the slightest, as he had hoped for, but in reality, it seems quite the opposite. Softly caressing his locks, he can't help but think what the Senju Clan-head would think of his new hairstyle. Now that he was being treated like an Omega which resulted in him not being allowed to train as much as he wants, heck his training was almost non-existent, also what being their no war to fight, leaving him with a lot of spare time, and also that most of his time was surrounded by a group of Omegas teaching him stuff that he had learned a lot about skincare. Suffice to say that he now spent a lot of his time taking care of his appearance which differs from everything his _Otou-sama_ had lectured him about, always saying that taking care of one's appearance was too Omega and that he might get exposed, but now he was allowed to do all the stuff he used to be jealous about the female Omegas from afar and because of that he doesn't know how to feel all this.

  
  


It was all too overwhelming, but he can do nothing but swallow it all and face every day- with his head high. He had to be strong his whole life, the situation must be a bit different but that doesn't mean he will back down, he will get his happy ending no matter what, so what if he is blind now and will never be able to see again, fisting his knuckles till both of them turn white, he thinks, 'I will make it possible', then promptly join Sadaharu to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do u think Tobirama is into kinks or just plain vanilla?


	7. Peace Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~~~

The next day he was woken up in the crack of dawn, both the maids and Omegas bustling in his room, readying him up with layers upon layers of clothing and even going so far as putting on a bit of makeup. The night before when Kiyoko- _san_ has mentioned about prettying him up for the occasion he thought that he would just make himself wear something nice, like a silk _Kimono,_ but she was baffled and said that he wouldn't be the one to dress himself up but she and the household maids will do the job. He at first tried to object, that he is skilled enough to dress but now that he thinks about it, he can understand why she had disagreed with him, that even though he had learned about the life of a _precious_ male Omega, he still didn't know what to do when it comes to how to present himself in a _literal_ sense.

After he was dressed and deemed ready to go, he was taken towards what seems to be a palanquin and upon entering and settling he found out that it was fairly large and after feeling the whole thing up by his chakra infused hands that it was rather expensive. Frowning deeply he makes himself comfortable when he feels the palanquin being ready to be lifted, which results in him feeling dizzy, he still doesn't get why everyone has started treated him like this, don't get him wrong, he knows how precious a male Omega is but through his whole life, he has lived his life as a Beta and a powerful one at that, someone who is only second by his _Nii-sama_ among all the Uchihas, he was a prodigy and rival to The White Demon, not some daughter of a merchant or the _Daimyo_ for _Sage's sake._

He sighs, his life getting more and more confusing as the days pass by, touching the _Obi_ tied around his torso, he feels relieved that he has someone like Kiyoko- _san_ on his side. Till now she has done everything to help him hide his pregnancy, which to be honest is very hard to do so, what with his mood swings, food cravings, back pains, to name a few. She was also the one that made sure to dress him up in the too heavy _Kimono_ and made _Obi_ be tied loosely, he feels like he would never be able to repay her for what she has done for him. So lost in his musings that he was startled to awareness when the palanquin was slowly put on the ground, and after a few seconds he smells his brother's _firepassionnight_ before the door to the palanquin is open and he can feel sunlight hitting his exposed skin.

He delicately takes a deep breath, trying to look as composed as his fellow Omegas have taught him, he would not make their effort go to waste, and gracefully hold one of his hands out towards his brother, who understand the gestures takes his hand on his and carefully pull him out for the palanquin. Getting out, his nose his abruptly assaulted by various scents but he had come prepared, so he just braces himself and follows where his brother is taking him in the direction where he can sense a vast amount of chakra from, two to be exact, but the other is being drafted by the benevolent chakra and also the one Izuna has been seeing in his dreams of, and he diligently holds back a whimper when the man's scent of _woodsunshinehome_ reaches him.

"Ah! Finally, my friend, we meet again!" The Senju Clan-head shouts, in the way of greeting.

"Shut up! And stop acting as if we have not met a week ago!" His _Nii-sama_ retorts back, no doubt flailing with the arms he was not being held and so he carefully takes his hands out of his brother, he feels him hesitate at first to let go but do it anyway

"And ah! Look at you Izuna- _san!_ You look wonderful!" The shout is directed at him now and he is more than grateful that one of his maids has put a bit of what was called a blush on both his cheeks, which according to them gives him a natural flush to his cheeks. He just opened his mouth to reply but his brother beat him to it.

"Oi you idiot stop saying weird stuff to my _Otouto!"_

"But Madara~".

"Madara, Izuna, we hope that you both have a safe journey coming here." He says as a way to cut both the Clan Heads childish bickering before it could accelerate more, next to him his brother also seems to calm down, if a little, "Let us all get inside now, it will take most of the day, better to start early." With that said and a bit of whining from the Senju Clan-head, they all got inside the small room, and took a seat on their designated _Zabuton._

By the scent and chakra, he can tell that there are at least six Naras in their vicinity including the Clan-head who was seated in the middle in front of both the clans, who were seated diagonally to him on either side. They had agreed upon the Nara clan to be their mediator and audience as they are known for their intelligence and unbiased opinions, and all the clans have agreed to bring a party of six members, the Clan Heads, the heirs and the advisors inside and the others outside to act as guards. From the Uchiha's side, _Nii-sama_ has chosen Uchiha Hikaku as his brother's now second in command to be the advisor, who is an Alpha like his brother but a gentle one and smells of the feeling of warmth during winter and by the scent of it the chosen advisor of Senju is also an Alpha but it's the gender that he can't pinpoint.

The Nara Clan-head harrumphs and Izuna finds himself facing towards where he can feel the man chakra, an Alpha with a distinct scent of deers that all Naras seems to carry. Outwardly Izuna tries hard to remain unaffected but inside he can't help but feel overwhelmed with so many Alphas close to him, but he just bites his tongue and goes on with it.

"I, Nara, Head of the Nara clan is here to act as the mediator and an audience to witness the peace talks between the Senju and the Uchiha clan. We will proceed with the meeting after the introduction, starting from the Senju clan."

"I, Senju Hashirama, am the Clan-head of the Senju clan and with me is Senju Tobirama who is the Clan Heir and second in command, to my left, and Senju Touka as one of my trusted warrior and advisor, to my right."

"I, Uchiha Madara, am the Clan-head of the Uchiha clan and to my left is Uchiha Izuna, the Clan Heir and to my right is Uchiha Hikaku, who is my second in command and also the advisor for the peace talk."

If people found it a bit weird that he is not the second in command anymore then they didn't react to it, one of the restrictions is that he can't be a _Shinobi_ anymore nor can he fight as long as it's for self-defence, and only nods his head when his name was called.

"Now with the introduction over, we may proceed with the talk." The Nara Clan-head said.

The meeting took long, as Tobirama has predicted, it proceeded for almost eight hours of discussions, arguments and agreements. Between all that he tried his best to not show his fatigue, in addition to it he can also feel eyes on him and tried his very best to ignore it and give his full attention to what was happening in front of him. Because right now they are making history which was going to pass down from generation after generation, what with both the Clan Heads agreeing upon establishing the first _Shinobi no Sato_ in the whole of Elemental Nation. If this is not what making history is like, then he doesn't know what is.

It was a bit problematic for the Uchihas when it was upon deciding what to contribute in making the village, as they were one of the founding clans, they had to contribute very carefully as they know that both the Senju brothers have something to give as in the _mokuton_ and all the blueprints that Tobirama has brought with him to show them. Also, the fact that they were contributing various species of plants, be it fruits or vegetables, furs, research materials, seals and including other stuff. Then from the Uchiha's, they were contributing silk, coal, weapons, varieties of spices, rocks, ornaments, be it gold or silver, etc.

When the meeting was adjourned, Izuna carefully stood up with the rest of the people, trying not to topple over and slowly got out tuning out the argument that broke out between his _Nii-sama_ and his old friend, both of them in the high of finally having their dream coming to fruition. Once outside he was immediately confronted by Tobirama, who seems to have a little talk with the Uchiha guards telepathically with the way their chakra all tense up and relaxed at the same time -talk about synchronicity- and when it feels like that he convinced them that he means no harm, says,

"You won't mind if I take you aside for a discussion, will you?"

"Lead the way." He replies with a nod.

And Tobirama does with him following, he feels thankful that his rival is at least not treating him as something fragile, unlike his _Nii-sama_ who seems to be trying to fulfil his duty that he was not able to before, even though he doesn't know what exactly but he have not confront his brother about it, as of right now his condition is not ideal for his brother to find out. Having him near will only make him suspicious. He feels Tobirama stop in front of him and turns around to face him, he can feel him studying him and tries his best to look untouched by it.

"Do I get the reason why you wanted that for?" He questions though it sounds more rhetorical he still replies with, "You interested?"

"What if I'm?"

"Then you are wasting your precious brain cells." He hears an amused huff produced from him and he frowns, "Something funny?"

"Me and you, acting civil for more than a whole sentence." And he feels like he is shaking his head and Izuna quirks his lips slightly.

"Well unexpected things happen." He voice out and feels stupid immediately. "I mean..." Trying to do damage control but Tobirama just sighs.

"No, it's not your fault." Then change the subject with, "We have been talking for too long, let's go before they grow more suspicious and before both our brothers decide it's a good idea to demolish the whole area for fun."

"Well, that's something I will regret not able to see." He says with a small smile dancing on his face, Tobirama again give out that amused huff and says with a more serious tone,

"I have sent my summon to your compound and made her deliver to whom you wanted it to and it's really effective. So whoever wants it can rest assured that it will work, I made sure of it. Shall we."

"Yes please."

He is grateful that Tobirama is giving him space by trying to be as oblivious as he can be about the situation but he was raised to be a powerful _Shinobi,_ and so caught the lie. He just can't wait to go back to the Compound and test it, and find out _how effective_ it really is and walks side to side with Tobirama back to their still arguing brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *totally unrelated to this fic* 
> 
> Do u like smexy couples??


	8. Celebration

The Hagoromo clan were more difficult to defeat than they had anticipated. It took the force of both the Uchiha and Senju clan to defeat them and make them surrender. From what he heard, that is. After all, he was no longer allowed on the battlefield or anything related to fighting. He sighs. Sometimes, his mind would wander and he would think what it would have been like if none of this happened but then if it didn't then there would not have been any such thing as a peace treaty. 

"Pow" 

That startled Izuna out of his musings, making him smile softly. 

"Sadaharu, are you missing Kagura- _ chan?"  _ And Sadaharu replied with a pitiful whimper, making his smile turn melancholic, "Don't worry, I just heard from  _ Nii-sama  _ that they are gonna attend the celebration too, and that means we both are gonna meet them soon, right?" To which Sadaharu gave a hearty bark and ran outside to play by himself, as the other clans-man were too afraid to even approach the dog. 

  
  


When he made sure with his senses that Sadaharu was happily yelping by himself, he let his mind wander before it was being interrupted by the giant dog. 

  
  


He had been surprised when he first found out that the Uchiha and the Senju had made a tentative peace among themselves during his absence but wasn't expecting them to _actually_ lend their hands with their fight with the Hagoromo. Deep down he still thinks it to be a bit suspicious that the Senjus are just waiting for the right time to strike them when the Uchihas least expect it, but a part of him clings to the feeling that maybe he was just being too paranoid. And also it's not like that both the clans have become buddy-buddy overnight because even though confined to his own room, he has heard the doubts and also some of his clansmen who are still outright denying the existence of the peace treaty. Not to mention, he has Kiyoko- _san_ and the other Omegas to keep him updated on the ongoings among his clans. 

  
  


Carefully he takes his cup of green tea and sips it, the taste way better than normal tea due to the mixture Tobirama gave him, humming a tune his mama used to sing for him. It has been more than four months when the treaty has been signed and him being in the same room with  _ him.  _ But that's going to change. He is going to meet him again on the day, the celebration for the inauguration of the first hidden village. Though from what he got to hear from Kiyoko- _ san,  _ the village is still halfway done, there are still many an adjustments to make; nevertheless, he has his doubts that the idea was from the two powerhouses and that Tobirama has tried a lot to prevent it from happening but the two has just bulldozed through his logical reasoning. 

  
  


He smiled at the particular thought, and just let himself enjoy the drink before Kiyoko- _ san  _ comes along with her army of maids and starts fusing about his measurements and such for the celebration. 

  
  


Carefully he touches his flat stomach and lets out a single tear.

  
  
  


" _ Gomen." _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


"The Yorozuya are really a weird bunch." Hikaku says, between trying to catch as much air in his lungs as he can, though failing as he seems to can't stop laughing. Izuna pads his back slowly when the man starts to choke on his breath alone, and only stops when he seems to start to gather his bearings. 

  
  


Sitting in a perfect seiza, he flares his chakra and senses that Kagura- _ chan  _ has finished her seventh plate of food and seems like she is not gonna finish anytime soon, Sadaharu not far from her, Shinpachi- _ san  _ is in the corner of the room -most probably packing the foods for their journey- and lastly, Gintoki- _ san  _ was drinking  _ Sake  _ with the Senju clan head, both of them drinking as if it was mere water and making bets after bets. He can sense  _ Nii-sama _ in the middle of it all, his chakra like a volcano ready to explode any second and then there was Tobirama who has taken his bottle of  _ Sake  _ and left them all inside the hall of the Nara clan, who were generous enough to lend them their space, wanting to enjoy  _ alone,  _ or that's what he told him before he vanished. Then there were other members of both the clans who have come. Unfortunately not many were able to come because the era they live on wasn't too kind and anything can happen. However, it's good in a way as other people will get more time to pack their belongings for the move. 

  
  


Sighing for the umpteenth time, subconsciously touching his stomach, he excused himself from the celebrating  _ Shinobis  _ and  _ Samurais  _ alike, and got out with a flurry of silky clothes of his  _ Kimono,  _ before anyone could spot him. 

  
  


When his clan first arrived in the Nara clan compound, he had Hikaku informing him of the layout of the area. Not that he needed it, what with his sensing skills getting better as the days passed but it's still nice to have someone with an  _ actual  _ sight to help him out. Yes, Izuna has learned that sometimes having other's perspectives comes in helpful and makes things easier. So now he's sensing his way to the place where Hikaku told him a  _ Sori Ishibashi _ was present atop a small pond to which the Nara escort told them was the place where the moon looks the brightest. 

  
  


He had difficulty reaching the place, and the  _ Kimono  _ he's wearing was not helping his situation any better, but at last, he found the bridge and stood in the middle of it, imagining the light of the moon reflecting on his person. Feeling the breeze on his face, he let out a measured breath. He doesn't know how long he stood there that he startled when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He couldn't help but think that he's been doing it a lot. Before he knew it, he had a kunai placed near the person's neck's pressure point. 

"Oi, oi!  _ Hime-chan!  _ It's me good ol' Gin- _ san,  _ now you won't want to kill this handsome specimen, right?" He deadpanned, and Izuna can feel himself blush, hastily withdrawing the kunai, hiding it from sight.

" _ Gomennasai,  _ Gintoki- _ san."  _ He apologized with a quick bow.

"Oi, no need to be so formal with me. I mean, not like Gin- _ san  _ is complaining and all that, but if you  _ want  _ to apologize then how about a dozen of red bean cakes and with that…" He trails off when Izuna starts giggling,  _ giggling,  _ but he can't stop himself and soon he hears Gintoki- _ san  _ laughing along with him. But he can't help yet feel mortified after, when he thinks that he  _ giggled,  _ much more when he realised that he did it in front of Gintoki- _ san! _

"I…ahem. I'm sorry, I just got a bit carried away. He says, the blush still prominent on his face, however, Gintoki- _ san  _ just laughs it off.

"You are too uptight. You really remind me of someone I know back home." He says in a nostalgic tone.

"Oh?" He can't help but be curious, as all his stay with the Yorozuya, Gintoki- _ san  _ has never disclosed anything about himself and even the others didn't know too much about him. He's a mystery that a person can't help but want to solve. 

"Yeah. He is someone you can say is important to me."

"So Gintoki- _ san  _ has someone in his heart." He can't help but tease him a bit, his heart feeling lighter, and in return, Gintoki- _ san  _ chuckles.

"Well that's what **writer-** ** _san_** wanted for us, I'm sure they also have someone for you." He says, and starts to walk away, "Until next time _Hime-chan."_ And the only thing he can say as his parting words are,

"Who are you calling  _ Hime-chan?" _ In return Gintoki- _ san  _ just laughs.

He is smiling and mulling over Gintoki- _ san  _ words, when he hear sounds of footsteps again but this time instead of getting his guards up, his body relaxes as if it already knows with only the smell of this particular Alpha is save, and subconsciously his smile widen, a feeling of warm invading his own senses, and he just  _ knows. _

"Izuna _ -san,  _ there you are." The Senju Clan head says in the way of greetings.

"Were you searching for me, Hashirama _ -sama?"  _

"Ah… don't call me that, Hashirama is just fine." 

"Okay, Hashirama- _ sama."  _ And can't help the smirk forming on his face.

"Ugh!" He surrenders, "Whatever, it's your wish." And Izuna gets this feeling that he must be pouting. 'What an overgrown baby.' "But really, what are you doing here all by yourself?" He says and comes to stand beside him.

"Wanted some alone time for myself." 

"Ha! Yes, I think Tobi did the same thing." 

"Well, Tobirama and I seem to have some similarities after all." 

They both fall after that and just enjoy the silence and the occasional sounds of insects. 

"You look really beautiful tonight." Hashirama- _ sama  _ suddenly blurts out and Izuna can't help but blush.

Clearing his throat, he replies with, " _ Arigato." _

The two of them stand out there on the bridge, feeling the cool breeze and  _ definitely  _ ignoring the commotion happening not far from them and Nii-sama's  _ Susano'o  _ destroying half the Nara clan's property and Kagura- _ chan's  _ loud shriek of food.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Definitely. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At least he is standing next to the person he wants to spend his life with,  _ if  _ the said person doesn't die of choking on his own laughter, that is. Because...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ This is a nice feeling. _

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be updated soon!!!


End file.
